


I'm glad you're my best friend

by ellegraywrites (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), POV Hunk (Voltron), kinda idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ellegraywrites
Summary: Hunk smiled widely at Lance as he entered the church.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 34





	I'm glad you're my best friend

Hunk grinned widely at Lance once he entered the church.

Honestly, it wasn't surprising when Lance entered his restaurant hand in hand with Keith, yelling that they're engaged. Hunk knew Lance was capable of love; after all, Lance wasn't called Loverboy without a reason.

Whilst watching Lance walk down the aisle, seeing the smile on both of their faces made Hunk realize something.

Lance had finally found his true happiness.

As Lance continued to walk down the aisle, Hunk saw Lance's child self. He remembered the moment they first met. The Mcclain's were new to the town during that time, and Hunk's moms were kind enough to invite them for dinner. He and Lance bonded over playing Mario kart, and ever since then, they've become best friends. From attending the same school, to having Saturday Sleepovers every week.

When Lance had reached the middle of the church, Hunk saw him in his pre-teen self. He was wearing his signature blue baseball shirt, sky blue denim jeans, and his olive green jacket. This was when they had their first encounter with Voltron. He had met Keith during that time, and they considered each other as rivals. It was really funny since Hunk had caught them leaning on each other in the training room, sleeping. He remembered the look on both of their faces when they realized someone had walked in on them because of the blanket that mysteriously appeared after they woke up.

And after seeing the way Keith looked at his best friend, Hunk knew that Keith was going to be the one.

Yeah, Hunk felt kinda guilty for distancing himself a bit from Lance, but he knew it was going to be worth it in the end; because the look on Keith and Lance's faces were absolutely smitten. Hunk was glad he gave Keith some time to spend with Lance, they were perfectly made for each other.

Once Lance had reached the altar, Hunk smiled, not realizing the tears forming on the corner of his eyes. Lance was a grown adult now, and he was finally reaching the next stage in his life.

"I'm proud of you."

Hunk whispered. He was really proud of him, really. Proud of how much he'd grown, proud of how much he accomplished, proud of everything Lance had done. 

"I'm glad to have you as my best friend." Lance smiled widely at Hunk.

Once the vows were exchanged, Hunk had let himself burst into tears of joy.

He was glad to have Lance as his best friend too.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on ao3, pls don't kill me hhhhh also this was an entry for day six of julance 2020 It's very short, but I hope you guys liked it :) leave a kudos if you want💖
> 
> It's also posted on my insta @ellegrayarts , which is where I post my art💖 
> 
> Love you guys, thank you for reading <3


End file.
